


dreams

by aotbrainrot



Series: one-shots featuring jean and marco [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aotbrainrot/pseuds/aotbrainrot
Summary: Jean in pain lol
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: one-shots featuring jean and marco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	dreams

Jean stretches. He faintly hears Marco breathing on the bed and he smiles. He begins to recall the battle for Trost and how Marco had been found unconscious and slightly harmed. He remembers his tears when he couldn’t find Marco immediately after the battle. He had felt his very core shake. Jean sighs as he thinks a world without Marco and his smile was not something he wanted to experience. Marcos voice jolts him back to this reality when he says “Jean, you need to let go”. It seems like a sick joke to Jean as he turns to see Marcos dead body.  
With a start Jean wakes up, alone. He sobs, silent heart wrenching sobs that would break even the coldest heart. He sobs until he can’t anymore. There is something inside of him that’s been damaged. With a sad grimace he gets up from his bed and whispers “for marco”.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not a writer so apologies if it reads awkwardly!


End file.
